A new ending
by Arianna4President
Summary: " You're acting exactly like Ellen Olenska would have " " You're the one who's talking " she replies " Who's the one who married a woman while still in love with someone else? " " Who said I'm still in love with you? " " Aren't you? " The moment of silence that follows seems to last centuries. " I am "


**Sup, Dairlings?**

**I started writing this a week ago, after watching 2x18 on TV, but I finished it today. I have to admit, it's not my best work and I'm not really satisfied, but you guys will read it anyway, won't you?**

**It's set after season 6 and everything's canon except Dan being Gossip Girl because of reasons. I don't mention Henry in this story, but in case you're wondering, yes, he exists and he's currently with his father.**

**Please, review, I beg you :P**

* * *

" Hello? " he answers the phone carefully after seeing Blair's number on the screen.

" Put on channel 5, there's _The Age of Innocence_ " her voice is just as bossy as he remembers and Dan can't help but crack a little smile.

" I was already watching " he answers her as he heads back to the couch " Are you looking for Serena? " he asks then, even if he's pretty sure she's not.

" No " she says with a small voice " I was... I was looking for you "

" Well, I'm a little surprised " he tells her in a fit of resentment " We haven't talked in... what? Six years? "

From her silence he assumes she has the decency to look a little ashamed.

" Is Serena there with you? " she asks after a while.

" I thought you didn't want to talk to her "

" I don't "

" Then why did you ask? "

" Just to make conversation! " she answers with a snort, but from her tone he can sense she's more amused than mad " God, Humphrey! "

" She's in her room " he replies, rolling his eyes.

" _Her_ room? As in her room _only_? As in you don't sleep in the same bed anymore? "

" It's none of your business " he replies, and he regrets it immediatly after because she got the answer she wanted. He can almost see her smug smile on the other side of the phone.

" Isn't it odd how those characters' stories we played in High School turned out to be prophetic? Even if I always pictured the real life Newland Archer to be much more handsome " she adds quietly, as if she necessarily had to say something mean.

Dan just laughs " Odd " he repeats " I've always thought you were the perfect Ellen Olenska "

" Why? Because of my terrible life choises? "

Even if that is part of the reason, he just says " No, because of the hair "

He hears her laugh on the other side of the phone and his stomach tightens at the thought he hasn't heard that sound in at least six years. It still makes his heart swell.

" Ellen is blond in the movie, Humphrey " she says, and he knows she caught him in the lie.

" I think all the characters were pretty spot on " he changes topic " Except maybe Nelly Yuki "

Blair laughs again " Why, I thought the role of the grandma was perfect for her! "

" Laugh all you want, she still made it farther than you and me "

He can sense she has turned serious again by the question she asks " And how is your beloved May? "

" I already told you "

" No, you just told me to mind my own business, which made me understand there is something wrong. _And_, just so you know, Serena is my best friend, so it _is _my business "

It's Dan's turn to laugh " Best friend? You haven't talked in months! You didn't even tell her about your divorce with Chuck! "

" How do you know about that? " she asks, looking rather silly.

" It's all over the papers, Blair "

" I just didn't want to talk to anyone " is her miserable answer, and he feels bad for a second.

" See, that's what I meant when I said the characters were spot on " says Dan, trying to change topic. The only thought of Blair not being committed to Chuck made him feel a thousand of different and conflicted emotions " You're acting exactly like Ellen Olenska would have "

" You're the one who's talking " she replies " Who's the one who married a woman while still in love with someone else? "

" Who said I'm still in love with you? "

" Aren't you? "

The moment of silence that follows seems to last centuries.

" I am "

She keeps silent, but he knows she's smiling.

" Imagine if Serena picked up the phone right now and heard us talking " she says, indecisive whether being amused or guilty at the thought.

Dan laughs, even if he feels the exact same way " I probably wouldn't laugh this much if she really did "

She says nothing, but he hears her shift on the couch she's sitting on and a swish of clothes being taken off.

" What are you doing? " he asks.

" Taking off my blanket, it's too hot " she's silent for a few seconds, then she asks " Are you wondering what I'm wearing? "

" No " he tells her quickly, even if that's exactly what he was thinking about.

She laughs " Yes you were. You're probably getting all hot and bothered, expecially if it's true you and Serena are not sleeping together anymore "

" It is true "

" How long? "

" Six months "

" Six months? " she repeats, then she lowers her voice " You're _so_ getting hot and bothered. Don't lie to me, Humphrey "

He shakes his head, loving and hating she's still the only one who always knows what he's thinking.

" Well? " he asks, unable to keep silent.

" Well what? " she teases.

" What... what are you wearing? " he asks in a low voice, trying not to be heard from Serena in the other room.

" A white nightgown " she answers quietly " Rather transparent, to be honest " she adds after a few seconds.

Dan breathes deeply, trying to erase the image from his mind but it seems to be stuck there.

" Oh, God " He's about to say something else when Serena walks into the room with her coat on and purse on her arm.

" Are you going out? " asks Dan, confused and guilty at the same time.

" Uhm, Blair called " says Serena, playing with her hands and avoiding his eyes " She's feeling down about her divorce with Chuck and she asked me to go over "

" Oh " he resists the impulse of telling her that Blair is on the phone with _him_ in this very moment. He'd usually call his wife out of the lie, but he's not ready to call her a cheater when he's talking about underwear with her best friend " Okay "

" Who are you on the phone with? "

" Nate " he blurts out, and Serena's eyes grow suspicious but she lets it go. She stares at him a little longer than usual and just like that he understands they both know their marriage is over. If there was hope before, it's clear that now there's no going back.

Serena finally drops her gaze and walks out of the door without a word.

" Did you hear the conversation? "

" Yes " she nods, but adds nothing else.

They watch the rest of the movie rather silently, without making the usual comments, Dan concentrating so hard on the screen trying to think of something else instead his doomed marriage and Blair all alone in her house, wearing a transparent piece of clothing.

" I've always hated the ending " she says as they both watch Newland Archer walking away.

" Have you? "

" Yes. They love each other. They have another chance. Why throw it away? "

" Maybe they're just scared things have changed "

" Things _have _changed, but their feelings haven't. They should grab the opportunity while they still can "

Dan says nothing, trying to make a decision.

" Well, Humphrey, I'm going to sleep. But if you want to stop being Newland Archer and have a different ending... I'm here "

She's not surprised but incredibly happy nonetheless when she hears him knock on her door twenty minutes later.

* * *

**Meh.**

**That's it.**

**Review? (:**


End file.
